


Make Me Happy

by marchtwentyfour



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aurors, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Myungsoo learns how it feels to cast a Patronus without happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic I wrote out of nowhere for @basashichigo aka jeslyn the woman / riko the woman / the woman / woman ♥ I hope you liked it!
> 
> Un-beta'd. Maybe later.

“How the fuck could you tell me that?!” Myungsoo had yelled hard, harder than he had ever before. He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore, his chest couldn’t hide them all and now they’re being let out.

“You don’t have any time for me anymore! And you’re asking me why I want to move out?!” Sungyeol yelled back, his voice hoarse because he was the one who had been yelling since 15 minutes ago. “You have no right to stop me from doing what I want!”

Myungsoo could feel his chest constricting as his blood run cold. “How could to say that? I love you! I try hard to be here enough for you!” he wants to beg, maybe go down on both knees because he was desperate.

“I don’t care. Don’t you get it?” Sungyeol was already waving his wand, muttering the incantation to pack everything he owned in his trunk. There were no tears in his eyes, only the hard line of his mouth pressed straight.

Myungsoo watched how Sungyeol’s clothes flew out of their shared dresser and fold themselves neatly before packing itself. He saw how Sungyeol determinedly avoided his eyes. He felt the tears prickle his eyes as he stopped the urge to wave his wand and mutter the counter of Sungyeol’s spells.

“You can’t do this me, Yeol…” Myungsoo heard rather than knew he whimpered. “I thought you love me… how could you just decide to leave me?”

“Love?” Sungyeol had scoffed, slamming his trunk with a wave of his hand. “I haven’t loved you in a long while, Kim Myungsoo.”

The feeling in Myungsoo’s chest had stopped hurting, now it just felt numb. He couldn’t even describe the feeling because it’s like he has no feelings at all. It felt like everything in him had broke and he could only watch as Sungyeol grab his cloak to take one last look on him.

“I’m not sorry at all, Myungsoo. This is for the best.” Sungyeol assured him and he looked sadly at him before going to the front porch, the only place apparating was allowed. He has his hands on his trunk and left with a pop without even saying goodbye.

When Myungsoo had ended up going home late due to their latest case of dementors all over Private Wizarding Village, he hadn’t expect to see Sungyeol awake and fuming angry. He hadn’t expected to see the man he had been in love with since his 5th year in Hogwarts with a wand aimed at him.

The again, Myungsoo hadn’t expect his job as an auror to ruin what was supposed to be his 6th year Anniversary with Lee Sungyeol.

 

When Myungsoo opened his eyes at the feel of his alarm vibrating, he was hoping the past night was just a huge nightmare. But the moment he felt the cold side of Sungyeol’s bed, he knew it was real. The tears that threatened to fall was dismissed as he walked inside the bathroom for a quick cold shower.

Breakfast was ignored and coffee was thrown out when he felt the pain in his chest threatening to come back up. Everything had reminded him of Sungyeol inside the kitchen that he ended up blasting everything off that he was sure couldn’t be fixed with a simple Reparo.

Soon he had his Auror uniform on, the pride long gone and weariness replacing it. The badge felt heavy when he pinned it on, but he ignored it and went to the fireplace to floo to the office. He wasn’t so sure he could trust his own self not to try and splinch himself with apparition.

  


What greeted Myungsoo was a surprise with everyone in the office running back and forth, wands at the ready. Some had already ran to the nearest fire place, screaming a place Myungsoo wasn’t very familiar with.

He spotted Sungjong, his partner. “Hey, what happened?”

“Finally!” Sungjong only said in reply, grabbing his arm. “Dementor Attack at Godric’s Hollow! We have to hurry and help!”

Myungsoo nodded immediately, taking out his wand as he let Sungjong lead him to the way.

They’ve been trying to track down these Dementor Attacks for months now, but they never seem to find out when. Most of the time the attack was already done by the time any Auror arrives at the scene and there’s no witness alive enough to tell them what had transpired.

The Dementors Attack never leave anyone with their soul intact.

Patronuses were being cast all over when Myungsoo and Sungjong arrive at Godric’s Hollow. The once usually bright Village was dark with the Dementors presence and he could feel his blood running cold.

“SAVE ANYONE YOU COULD FIND AND TAKE THEM OUT OF HERE!” One of the aurors behind them screamed as he ran towards a house, casting a patronus at the Dementor gliding behind him.

Myungsoo could see aurors apparating with a witch or wizard clinging on their arm. There were also soulless bodies walking, eyes in a straight line. It would usually hurt to think that these people used to be alive, used to have a heart and mind and soul functioning.

“Hurry up!” Sungjong elbowed his partner before running off to who knows where.

The whole place was dark and cold that Myungsoo shivered even when he’s wearing the heavy cloak of an Auror. He shook his head of unimportant thoughts as he ran to the other side of where Sungjong had gone to so he could check the house for any survivors.

Dementors were still gliding on the ground, their presence big and domineering, but due to the numerous other aurors casting their patronus they were able to keep them at bay. No one knew how to keep them away, their research not coming up with anything.

“Mommy!” Myungsoo was snapped out of thoughts when he saw a little girl, probably 5 years old with a teddy on her arms. She was crying and it broke Myungsoo’s heart that he immediately scooped the girl in his arms.

“Are you okay, little girl? Where’s your Mommy?” Myungsoo asked, breaking protocol of immediately apparating to St. Mungo’s whenever they find a survivor.

The little girl, however, stopped crying as if frozen as she looked at something behind Myungsoo. He didn’t need to look, he didn’t need to check because he already knew what was behind him. And he was frozen in place.

“MOMMY!” The girl wailed, but was soon cut off as she turned cold in Myungsoo’s arms.

I’m sorry, little girl. Myungsoo could say in his brain, tears finally prickling his eyes. He could feel his chest errupting with pain and all the closed off feelings he was trying to keep. He knew, right at the moment, that he was now the Dementor’s next victim.

_“I hate you! How could you forget this?!”_

Myungsoo felt himself shiver, a lone tear falling from his eye.

_“I’m leaving! I’m leaving and I’m never coming back! You can’t stop me, Kim Myungsoo!”_

The Dementor was in front of him now, the hooded figure looming over him as if excitedly waiting to devour him.

_“You’re a fucking liar! You can’t expect me to wait for you forever!”_

Myungsoo tried to bring up his wand arm, he really did. But the tears was prickling his eyes now, his view clouded with all the pain and coldness he was feeling.

_“You don’t understand me anymore, you bastard! I am leaving and you won’t ever be able to find me!”_

Myungsoo had tried to bring up any happy memory.

“ _Expecto_ \--”

He tried to remember the first kiss he and Sungyeol shared, the first time they proclaimed their feelings for each other. He tried to remember the feeling of Sungyeol under him, the feel of Sungyeol’s skin against his own. He tried to remember the feelings of their first day together in their own apartment.

“ _Expecto Patro_ \--”

Nothing worked.

_“You don’t have any time for me anymore! And you’re asking me why I want to move out?!”_

Myungsoo couldn’t remember the feeling of being happy, couldn’t remember anything else but the pain at watching Sungyeol leave.

_“Love? I haven’t loved you in a long while, Kim Myungsoo.”_

Myungsoo could feel the Dementor closing in on him, his wand had finally fallen on the ground. “I thought it was your lips I would last feel, Yeol-ah…” he whispered as he saw the Dementor raising his hood, “I guess not.”


End file.
